cow_chopfandomcom-20200214-history
Brett/Bio
*If you plan to edit on Brett's Bio, you have to middle click the tab above, which in turn will redirect you to the Bio article. Then clicking the big red edit button will do the trick and allow you to add information to your leisure. Brett "Hundar" Hundley 'was the Co-owner and Executive Producer of Cow Chop, as well as a final member. He took care of all the "boring, behind-the-scenes business stuff", developing the channel's programming and production oversight, business management and representation aspects, payroll, setting up meetings, travelling, PR, and communicating with the partnered company Rooster Teeth. This was all done by Brett in order to have "Aleks and James focus on their creative output''". Other than working with Cow Chop, Brett also appears in the [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uNKQUjslDUw&feature=youtu.be '''ETC Show YouTube Channel] in LA (Specifically the Totally Uninformed Gaming Show; or commonly known as TUGS). History Brett used to work for the YouTube global gaming-network Machinima (Specifically Machinima Realm and Machinima Respawn) for about five and a half years as on-camera talent and also as the Executive Producer, before leaving in January 2016. He also worked on the sister ETC Show YouTube channel. Brett also is an actor as well as worked on previous shows such as "Deadliest Warrior" . He also helped produce and host the game show "Super Battle Heaven Forever" on Machinima Realm's Games Channel. He hosted both seasons of the show and also the spin-off series "Super Battle Heaven Island" . The show featured a majority of the famous and popular Minecraft YouTube personalities including ImmortalHD, or Aleks, who appeared multiple times on the show prompting prior-Cow Chop interaction between him and Brett. Trivia * He was born in Colorado * He attended Denver University * He wasn't always a buff dude, as he started working out after a relationship ended badly. * He is an Actor. * He currently lives in Los Angeles, California. * He worked as a producer for multiple TV Shows. * He is the oldest of the group. During the Second Cow Chop Panel during RTX 2016, James and Aleks make fun of Brett's age difference between him and the rest of Cow Chop. Other wise cracks about Brett's age also pop up in random videos (For example: In BIRTHDAY SURPRISE • AMAZON PRIME TIME, Brett's deemed as the oldest member of Cow Chop... "BY FAR"). Aron also joked in the HOLIDAY FAN MAIL UNBOXING Behind the Cow Chop video that Brett "is kinda old". * Members of the Cow Chop Reddit have described him as "a balding superbeast who is 95% creatine". * Brett broke a bathroom door in the house where Aron was hiding from the nasty fumes that Aleks erupted from his Military Grade Stink Bomb. * Brett has stated that he is a vegetarian. * Brett is commonly referred to as "Hundar", which is part of his Twitter tag and YouTube username. Hundar was the name he used while he was still working under Machinima. It is derived from his last name; Hundley. * While working with Adam Kovic (Personality at Funhaus) at Machinima prior to the creation of Cow Chop, the internet referred to them as "Hundar" and "Uncle Kovic". * Some fan's believed that Brett was Aleks' "dad". * His last upload to YouTube was a video called Pray For Dovahkiin which was a Machinima based on the popular video game, Skyrim. Though his last upload was on the 24th of January in 2012, it's highly possible that his input for making videos was mainly towards his actual job at Machinima rather than trying to takeoff his personal YouTube Channel. * Brett worked for Machinamia Realm from 2011 to 2016 and had Lindsey appear on the channel for a year in 2012. * Brett has been one of Lindsey's best friends for more than 6 years with her calling him her "twin snake & long time best pal. " * Brett has been to Africa, according to him confirming that on CCTV #5 and was chased by two hippos while he was on a kayak and one crocodile. They then tested/taunted a Lioness and immediately regretted doing that; however, the Lioness ignored them thereafter. * Aleks is the first person that Brett met and knew, while they were all still apart of the old the Creatures. * Brett appeared in the 2008 movie, The Trek. Category:Bio